


That One Week out of the Month

by GirlZombieSlayer



Series: Lady Dimitrescu and her Good Girl [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Delphi has Endometriosis, F/F, It'll be explained in the story, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Which is a condition I have, for like a minute but still lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer
Summary: I attempted my hand at period sex, I've never done it before so...I tried my best lmao. Again this isn't beta read cause my beta has been busy (she has a baby so I know she's busy) so please let me know if anything is misspelled.There will be another fic probably with in a week or two, see I'd say a month but I said that in the notes of my last fic and yet...here we are lmao.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/Original Female Character, Lady Dimitrescu/Original Female Character
Series: Lady Dimitrescu and her Good Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171376
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	That One Week out of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted my hand at period sex, I've never done it before so...I tried my best lmao. Again this isn't beta read cause my beta has been busy (she has a baby so I know she's busy) so please let me know if anything is misspelled.
> 
> There will be another fic probably with in a week or two, see I'd say a month but I said that in the notes of my last fic and yet...here we are lmao.

Three weeks had passed since Daniela and her sisters got their new toy; Delphi’s Uncle Nathan. It took a total of maybe 4 hours before they ultimately “broke” their toy but Delphi didn’t care. The grazes on both of her thighs healed without any issues, although the bigger one that required stitches left a faint scar that Lady Dimitrescu seemed to always kiss when they were having sex. It was so faint, Delphi often forgot she had it but Alcina knew it was there and was blaming herself. She remembered overhearing Alcina speaking to Daniela about how if she had put off her business in the cellar, Nathan would’ve never gotten the chance to even fire the first bullet at Delphi without losing an arm.

While it had been three weeks since then, it had been a total of three and a half days since Alcina had been in the castle. She needed to handle something, again, with Heisenberg and while Delphi offered to come and keep her company, she said no; she didn’t want Delphi near her brother yet.

“Are you okay?” asked a voice making Delphi look to see Greta standing there.

She gave a weak smile towards her, trying to seem normal. “‘M fine.” she managed, her voice didn’t say she was. Hell her face didn’t say she was, her tanned complexion was paler than usual and she looked run down.

“You’re not.”

“I’m. Fine.” Delphi forced out. “I’m just...hungry.”

Greta walked up beside her and looked at the counter she was leaning against, she had nothing in front of her so she wasn’t working on food. “When did your period start?” Delphi let out a huff of annoyance. “You’re pale, you look run down, and it looks like you’re struggling to even stand.” A hand pressed against her forehead and she saw Delphi’s eyes slowly blink almost like a cat. “You don’t have a fever and if I was to go and check Lady Dimitrescu’s bathroom, would I find pads?”

“It started the morning after Lady Dimitrescu left.” Delphi admitted. “I have no medicine. I used it all last month. So...I’m fucked.”

Greta hummed and tilted her head. “It’s a period, I’ll have one of the girls get you a hot water bottle and…”

The 25 year old shook her head almost aggressively as she rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to alleviate the pain in her stomach. “It’s never _just_ a period with me.” The older of the two knit her brows together in confusion. “It’s a medical condition, don’t worry about it but my cramps are ten times worse than normal cramps. I’m amazed I got out of bed and down the stairs to get here...honestly.”

“You’re hungry though?”

“Yes. I need to eat, I’m cramping.”

Greta rubbed at her back in a caring way and patted her lightly. “Alright, let's get you seated and get you some food.” She grabbed a stool and dragged it over, letting Delphi sit down on it before moving to get herself something to eat. “A snack or do you need something of sustenance?”

Delphi looked around and let out a small yawn. “I need actual sustenance. Trust me, I’ve tried eating an apple when I was hungry but it didn't help.”

The woman tutted before nodding. “Alright, how about…” she moved around the kitchen before finding ingredients to make something. “I mean when was the last time you had a cheeseburger?” A small laugh left the 25 year old and while Greta could tell Delphi was in pain, she was still smiling. It took eight to ten minutes for the burger to be finished and Greta was surprised at how fast Delphi sank her teeth into the food. It reminded her of the time Lady Dimitrescu sank her teeth into the neck of someone that had intruded on their home months before Delphi showed up, he had shown up and planned on killing the Lady of the Castle due to his sister “mysteriously disappearing” after being brought the castle as a servant.

While Lady Dimitrescu had no issue killing a servant that served no more purpose in her castle, she would protect those girls from others. He had actually stabbed one of the maids, on accident when she tried to take the knife from him, and Lady Dimitrescu just bit into his neck and drank him dry. Greta only remembered this as vividly as she did because she was the one who had to dispose of the body with another maid. “Thank you Greta.” spoke Delphi, her mouth still full of food.

“You’re welcome but don’t talk with your mouth full.” Delphi just nodded and continued to eat her cheeseburger. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A little but I’m still in a lot of pain.” she answered. “I’m going to go lay down after this. Do you know when Lady Dimitrescu will be back?”

Greta hummed and shook her head. “Not really. She hates dealing with her brother but if I had to guess, she’d be home soon. Her brother, in her words, is a pain in her ass.”

Delphi just nodded. While she wanted Lady Dimitrescu to come home, she was sure that her period would bother the Vampire. Wiping her hands clean, she pushed her plate away and slowly stood up, the pain having settled in her pelvis for right now. “I’m gonna...go lay down.”

“I’ll inform Lady Dimitrescu of where you are if she comes home soon.”

“Thanks.” was all she could manage.

Delphi managed to climb up the stairs, her cramps rarely impaired her from actually walking but there were times it could take her just a bit longer to climb the stairs. She got into the room and climbed onto the bed, groaning loud as her body just relaxed onto the bed as she stared at the wall. She wanted to change out of her clothes and put something more comfortable on like her nightgown but she was in way too much pain at the moment. She shifted and covered herself up with the blanket as she wrapped one arm around her stomach as if that would help her pain somehow. 13 years of dealing with her period and you think she’d be used to it by now but how could someone ever be used to what felt like barbed wire wrapped around your uterus? She had been trying to just sleep through most of it but when her cramps got bad, they could wake her out of a deep sleep and keep her awake for hours.

Greta was cleaning the main room when the door opened and she felt the biting cold of the night air wash into the room, a shiver running through her body before the door shut. Looking, she saw Lady Dimitrescu standing in the doorway as her girls quickly came to greet their mother, mostly trying to see if their Uncle Heisenberg sent home any gifts for them. Once given what their uncle sent them, mostly blades or sweets (he knew them so well), they ran off to most likely use their new blades on the servants. “Greta.” The woman actually jumped, she had been one of the few lucky ones to actually survive a year in the castle but Lady Dimitrescu still scared her.

“Yes my Lady?” she inquired as she turned to face her.

“Where is my pet?” cooed Alcina as she stared down at the brunette.

Greta opened her mouth and closed it several times. The perked eyebrow was what made her finally speak. “She’s...in your room but…”

“But…?”

Did Delphi want her to tell her about her period? She had no idea but if Lady Dimitrescu found out that Greta kept that information to herself; she wouldn’t survive much longer in the castle if Alcina was annoyed after being with her brother for so long. “She has her period.” She watched as the Vampire tilted her head slightly, her lips pursing and her eyes crinkling a little. “She said she got it the morning after you left. She...was in a lot of pain when I saw her about an hour ago. She went to go lay down.”

“Huh.” was all the taller woman said before walking away from Greta. She made it halfway up the stairs before stopping. “Did you bring her anything?”

“One of the other maids attempted to bring her a hot water bottle, whether or not she took it I am unsure. I did feed her when I saw her in the kitchen earlier, she said she had to eat because she was cramping. I was going to bring her some tea once I was done cleaning…”

“No need. I’m home.” Lady Dimitrescu scaled the stairs and Greta shuddered a little.

Knowing Delphi had her period should’ve prepared Alcina but opening the door, her hand instantly went over her nose as her eyes widened. Her pupils dilated a little as she felt a shudder run through her body. “I’m home.”

Delphi didn’t move and Alcina walked further into the room to see the woman staring blankly at the wall. “Welcome home.” she muttered as Alcina sat on the bed, she removed her hand from her nose and tried not to breathe through her nose but she could taste the actual scent on her tongue. “I can go back to my old room.”

“N-No…” Alcina growled out but she quickly cleared her throat once hearing it. The older woman inhaled deeply and snarled a little. “No, you’re fine.”

“You’re growling and snarling, it’s not fine.” whispered the younger woman as she shifted to lay on her back, her right hand tucked under her shirt and laying flat against her stomach. Alcina smacked her hand away and tucked her hand under the shirt to gently rub at her stomach as she watched Delphi relax.

The older woman let out a small noise as she slid her hand further down to just above her waist line. “Your scent is...heavy. I wasn’t expecting it.”

The palm rubbed into her stomach and her fingertips would occasionally tease her waistline by tucking under the waistband of her pants. “It’s my condition.” That caused amber eyes to look at her curiously. “Endometriosis. It’s when the tissue resembling the lining of the uterus grows outside of it. It attaches itself to the pelvic and abnormal organs, causing scarring, lesions, adhesions and cysts. It causes painful periods, severe pelvic cramping, as well as many other issues. Heavy blood flow is...an issue. It’s slowed down over the past hour.”

“And your doctors couldn’t do anything about this?” The hand palmed at her stomach more firmly but in a loving manner.

Delphi inhaled deeply and looked at the ceiling. “There’s no cure. All I can do is manage it. Birth control worked for a while but I started developing signs that if I took them anymore I could develop blood clots and so…” she made a hand movement before shifting. She felt the hand stop and she looked at the older woman curiously. “Alcina?”

The woman’s breathing was coming out a bit more rapidly than normal, her pupils dilated and her lips parted to show just the tips of her fangs between them. Sitting up, she flinched lightly as she placed a hand on the older woman’s cheek. A growl came from the older woman as she crawled further up the bed. “I can’t…” She twitched lightly and pushed Delphi on her back. “I should’ve distanced myself from you.”

“Because…”

“I’m hungry.” was growled out as something flashed in Alcina’s eyes that made Delphi aroused and afraid.

Delphi scooted away but Alcina grabbed her hips to drag her back. “You’re not eating me on my period, it’s…” she trailed off, trying to think of the proper word.

Hands squeezed her hips before her pants were pulled off. “Disgusting? For you maybe but darling...I’m a Vampire.” she purred. “It’s just some food from my pet that she cannot control.” The pants and panties were removed quickly and Delphi quickly squeezed her thighs together but both of her ankles were grabbed in one hand and lifted upwards to expose her cunt to Alcina. She felt herself about to bleed but what she didn’t expect was how easily two fingers slid inside of herself, a sharp inhale coming from her as the fingers pushed deep inside of her. Delphi shifted lightly as Alcina pumped two fingers inside of her for about a minute before sliding them out. “This…” she wiggled her fingers, wetness and blood covering her fingers. “Is gorgeous.” She slid both fingers into her mouth and sucked them cleaned.

“That’s…” Dirty? Disgusting? Erotic? Arousing? What was the proper answer? She had no idea how to answer that.”

Alcina smirked and quickly picked the woman up before shifting her so she could easily hold the young woman with one arm and went into the bathroom to grab a towel. She returned to the room and cracked the door open to see Greta carrying a basket of laundry with some other maid she didn’t know the name of. “Greta!” The women jumped and looked towards her. “Come start a fire for me. Now!”

Greta set her basket down and jogged over to the room, slipping inside and choosing to ignore the pantsless Delphi in her arms. She quickly started the fire and tossed two large pieces of firewood into the fire before looking at Lady Dimitrescu. She jerked her head and Greta quickly left the room. “Can you be nice to her?” A growl came from the older woman making Delphi huff and press her lips to her temple. “I love you, not her. She’s just my friend and the only one of your maids that actually speaks to me without fear on their face.”

Alcina laid out a towel before gently laying the woman on the towel and spreading her legs as she stared down at her cunt, hunger on her face. “I’ll take it under advisement but later. Take all that off for me.”

Delphi did as instructed and pulled her top and the sports bra she was wearing off. She sat them aside and watched as the woman just stared at the space between her legs. “Your period is usually heavy?”

“Yes but it’s slowed and will remain like this for the rest of my period. I’m usually heavy until the third night or fourth morning but there are times I can get heavy on and off.”

Rubbing at the woman’s thighs, she leaned down and pressed her lips against her folds. The tip of her tongue peaking out to taste the blood that lingered on Delphi. She hummed and leaned back from her cunt as she eyed the naked woman beneath her. “I need to take my dress off, as much as I love the fact I got home in time to help you with your period…” a snort of laughter came from the younger woman. “I don’t want my dress getting bloody so...stay.”

“Yes ma’am.” she whispered playfully.

Lady Dimitrescu stood up from the floor and removed her dress, tossing it onto a chair before undoing her bra and sliding her panties down. The younger woman looked at her cutely and squeaked as she felt a rush of wetness between her legs, instinctively making her clench her thighs togethers. “Blood or…?” She trailed off before sniffing the air, her eyes fluttering a little. “Both but you got wet from looking at me?”

“You’re beautiful and...you look at me like you wanna eat me.”

Alcina smirked and her eyes crinkled. “Cause I do plan on eating you and I think it’ll be quite filling for me.” She grinned, showing her pristine white teeth that made a shudder of pleasure run through Delphi. “And after I plan on smothering you with love and affection.”

“Love and affection?” she inquired.

The Vampire smirked and knelt beside her, gently palming at her stomach once more. “Yes. Love and affection.”

“You already do that.”

“I do but...you’ve never been in pain when I did other than maybe a certain wound.” Alcina trailed her hand over here the faint scar laid. “And even then, we weren’t cuddling because that was in pain.” She kissed her several times before shifting and kneeling between her legs, spreading Delphi’s legs apart once more as she ran her amber eyes up and down the younger woman’s body. She noticed Delphi’s breathing got a little faster, her eyes staring at the ceiling. “Tell me what’s going on in your head.” She rubbed at her inner thighs as she waited.

A shuddering breath left the 25 year old. “I’ve never really put much thought into period sex other than it being…” She stopped for a moment to try and think of the word. “Wrong.”

Humming, nails gently ran up and down her thighs in a loving manner. “It’s not wrong. There are many, many humans who have period sex. Some love it as a fetish. There is nothing wrong about it. If you want me to stop, it’ll be very difficult. So you need to tell me yes or no now because once I have my tongue inside of you, it’ll be hard to stop me without me possibly causing you harm. So yes or no?”

Delphi looked at her and at the ceiling before swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. Sex did help cramps, she remembered all of the research she did when it came to natural pain relief and masturbation or sex was always suggested. She knew it was putting her off because she saw her period as something dirty but the way Alcina spoke to her, it wasn’t dirty. “Yes.” she finally whispered.

“Are you one hundred percent certain?” A nod was her answer and Alcina shifted to lay between her legs. “You’ll be fine and if you make a mess on me then you make a mess. I’m not gonna hate it, trust me.”

A snort of laughter escaped her before flinching lightly, Delphi put her hands over her stomach near her waist line and whined a little. A hand covered her own before Alcina’s mouth covered her cunt and she felt the tongue slowly sliding inside of her, growing longer and longer as well as thicker. Looking down at the woman between her legs, Delphi was surprised to see an almost wild look in her eyes as her tongue moved faster and deeper inside of the younger to the point she swore the tongue brushed her cervix. “H-Hey…” A growl came from between her legs and the hands on her thighs gripped harder, nails biting into her thigh as she eagerly ate her out but this wasn’t the normal look she got when eating Delphi, this was like an animal who hadn’t eaten in weeks and finally got nourishment.

The tongue pushed into her and a lewd moan escaped her as she tilted her head back. Her legs trembled a bit but she could tell that with what Alcina was doing wasn’t entirely just for her pleasure but she was hungry. Her hips bucked against the older woman’s mouth, the movement causing a small growl to leave her before reaching down and running a hand through Alcina’s hair to brush it back from her face. Delphi made a small noise and shifted her hips closer to the older woman, she felt the woman slid her hands up to her hips and kept her firmly against her mouth as her tongue moved inside of her, probing but never going past her cervix. There was a rush of wetness between her legs and swore her cheeks turned red knowing it wasn’t just her normal wetness from being aroused and almost instantly her hips tried to pull away.

“No.” growled the older woman from between her legs, her grip tightening on her hips. “Don’t. Move.”

“I...this is…” Delphi stammered as she settled a hand over her stomach. Her cramps were all but gone and it’s not like she wasn’t enjoying the tongue buried inside of her. She always loved when Lady Dimitrescu wanted to eat her but this was so different, in a good and weird way.

Nails bit into her skin and tilting her head back, she released a shuddering moan as she felt herself growing closer to an orgasm. The tongue pumped in her faster as a hand slid up and squeezed one of Delphi’s breasts, her hand covering Alcina’s almost instantly as her hips rocked a bit against her mouth. Her back arched and a loud moan escaped her as she came, being very aware of a pleased growl escaping the Vampire at the rush of wetness against her mouth. Alcina leaned her head back and heard a whimper come from her human once she slid her tongue out of her. “Oh, someone doesn’t like when my tongue leaves you.”

Her hips shuddered a little as she looked down at the older woman, whining as the tongue returned to clean her up before Alcina purred. “I don’t know what’s me...and what’s your lipstick.” The older woman’s mouth and lower face were coated in arousal and blood. A throaty chuckle left Alcina as she leaned over to kiss her. “No. Nope.” She laughed as Alcina laid on her. “No kissy with…”

“Mm…” hummed the taller woman as she wiped the blood off her face and mouth before licking the blood off her arm and the top of her hand. “Kiss?”

“No tongue. I don’t wanna taste my own blood.”

Alcina just smiled and pecked their lips together before leaning back, licking the taste of Delphi off her lower lip. “So you have your period for another...two and a half days?” Delphi nodded as she ran a hand through Lady Dimitrescu’s hair in an attempt to make it neater and not as messy. Mostly caused from when she was eating her. “Then that is two and a half days of nourishment for me.”

Laughing, Delphi lightly shook her head in disbelief as she cupped Lady Dimitrescu’s face in her hands. A tongue pressed against the pad of her left thumb and she leaned up to kiss her forehead. “Then that’s two and a half days cramp free.”

“That’s lots of months cramp free if you let me devour you every period.” purred The taller woman as she rubbed herself against her body.

Delphi just smiled as she lightly stroked at Alcina’s left cheekbone. “I can give you oral if you wanted…”

A small shake of the head was given as the woman shifted to kiss at her wrist and palm. “As much as I love sitting on your face, right now I prefer to give more than receive. Maybe after your period is done with. That way we could have lots more fun and I can kiss you properly, with tongue, without you being weird. It’s just blood.” Delph scrunched up her face. “Blood that came out of your vagina but still, my point stands.” The younger woman made a weird noise and squeezed her legs together as she inhaled deeply, her eyes fluttering. “You’re bleeding again.”

“Well...yeah…” she muttered as she felt Alcina squeeze her thighs. “I’ll do that ya know.”

The lady of the castle just rolled her eyes and smiled. “Let me get a towel on the bed so you don’t get blood on the sheets and we’ll move there.”

The older woman got off her and went into her bathroom. The younger woman was staring at the ceiling as she felt the heat from the fire beside her drying whatever parts of her body were damp from sweating. She tilted her head back and saw Alcina leaving the bathroom with two clean towels, which she laid on the bed; she was double layering it. “Should I…?”

“Don’t move.” was all that was said, a simple order that Delphi followed with no problem.

She was effortlessly lifted up into Alcina’s arms and actually had to try and suppress a giggle that left her mouth. She was carried over to the bed and laid down before Alcina followed, propping herself up on her pillows beside her as she brushed hair away from her face. “I feel...weird. Not wearing a pad I mean.”

Hair was tucked behind Delphi’s right ear as Alcina chuckled. “Well don’t be surprised if I wake you up with my tongue inside of you.” Delphi let out a small noise and buried her face between Alcina’s tits. “You might bleed a bit on the bed but that’s fine, the towels are to stop you from soaking it if your flow gets heavy. Roll onto your back for me,” Delphi removed her face from the other woman’s chest and rolled onto her back. “How’s your stomach?”

“Better but there’s some slight...cramps that are more annoying than painful.”

Humming, she shifted and spread Delphi’s legs. “Keep them there.” she ordered before leaning down and pushing her tongue back inside of her as she draped over her left thigh, a hand grabbing onto the back of her head as the other hand laid on Alcina’s back. The tongue instantly grew longer and thicker but never let up as it slid deep inside of her as the Vampire ate until she was full. She tried not to be aroused by the sight of The older woman’s throat bobbing as she swallowed what was in her mouth; how could something so simple be so erotic? 

Her hips jerked a bit and there was that primal growl that came from the other woman. “I-I’m not gonna move away it’s just…” she stammered as she felt herself nearing another orgasm as she gripped lightly at Alcina’s hair.” S-Sensitive!”

It didn’t take long for her to reach a second orgasm and felt the tongue slide out of her and lap at her folds until she was cleaned up. “Yeah I figured.” cooed the woman as she cleaned her mouth off before moving back up the bed and laying beside her. “I just wanted some more. I’ll give you a break for now.”

“Please do.” giggled the younger woman as Alcina pressed a kiss to her forehead. “As much as I love sex, I don’t think I can take that much oral.”

The older woman just chuckled and combed her fingers through Delphi’s hair as she watched her relax. “I’ll have some food brought to you in a bit. Do you want panties on or…?”

“Well I might need them on if you keep trying to eat me.”

Alcina hummed and smiled as she watched Delphi grab the blanket and cover herself with it. “I will control myself. I’ve had my fill. Although I might need to put panties on you so you don’t get blood on my blanket.”

“Get the ones you pulled off me, it already has a new pad in it.”

Lady Dimitrescu moved back towards where she got rid of Delphi’s panties and grabbed it before tossing it towards her. The younger woman tucking them under the blanket and sliding them back on before relaxing once more and staring at the ceiling. “Since I’m up, I’ll go and get you something to eat. Can you stomach anything?”

“Fruit would be fine.”

The older woman nodded before redressing herself before leaving the bedroom as the 25 year old put her hands over her face and chuckled too herself. “New shit keeps happening to me the more I’m here.” she whispered to herself as she rolled onto her side and tucked her left arm under the pillow as she stared at the spot Alcina was previously laying before getting up.

She must’ve drifted off to sleep for a short period of time because when she woke up, Alcina was sitting on the edge of the bed with a tray. “I didn’t want to wake you but I want you to eat. Especially after what just happened.”

Lifting herself up, Delphi leaned against the headboard as the tray was put over her lap. A plate of cut up fruit and a cup of tea. “It’s fine. Thanks.” she smiled as Alcina tucked the blanket over her breasts, while she would’ve liked to have her pet’s tits on display, she didn’t want to share the view if a maid came in.

“Next time let me know when your period is on it’s way, I would’ve waited to deal with my brother.” ordered Lady Dimitrescu as she kissed her cheek. “Okay?” A nod came from Delphi as she bit the apple slice in half and chewed it, her head tilting back to look at Alcina. A chuckle came from the other woman before their lips pecked together before Alcina relaxed against the headboard. “Now...relax.” She had Delphi lean back against the headboard but lean against her at the same time. “And if you start cramping again, you tell me.”

The 25 year old snorted into her tea and coughed a little. “So you can eat me again?”

Humming, fingers ran across Delphi’s collarbones. “Maybe, maybe not. We’ll have to find out, won’t we?”

Giggling, she pressed her forehead against Alcina’s shoulder as she wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze. She felt fingers tap against her cheek before a finger was pointed at the tray, silently telling the young human to eat her food and drink her tea. Laying against her tall lover, she did as she was instructed as fingers lightly stroked at her right shoulder. The two just sitting there silently, Alcina watching as Delphi took care of her food and tea. “Do you have anything planned for us?” she asked.

“Just one little idea but don’t worry about it. We’ll discuss it once your period is over. Right now, it’s just time to relax for the rest of your period.” cooed the Lady of the Castle. “Okay?”

Delphi nodded and pushed an orange into her mouth before leaning her head against Alcina as she finished up what she was given. “Love you.”

A deep inhale came from the older woman as she looked down at the 25 year old. “I suppose I love you too.” she answered, a chuckle coming from her human lover as she smiled up at her. "Yeah..." knuckles rubbed against Delphi's jaw. "I do love you." The smile grew wider and Alcina pressed a loving kiss to the young woman's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Lady Dimitrescu's "idea" will be mentioned in the next fic, I didn't wanna give anything away :)
> 
> For anyone who is curious, my dad got moved up to rehab Monday and the doctor said he should be coming home on the 5th as long as everything goes as planned.
> 
> Also I just noticed the word count of this fic and the last one I posted and I swear I didn't do one word less than the other on purpose XD. Anyways! I thought that was funny and had to share lmao


End file.
